The Untold Story
by fangluvr4eva
Summary: What if Freddie wasn't murdered? What if there was something else? M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Skins or any other product affiliated with Skins. Otherwise, Freddie would still be alive. :) **

"Are you deaf? Listen, we don't want you. Just stay the fuck away!" Cried Freddie, desperate to save the love of his life, Effy Stonem.

"Indulge me a moment longer. I admit, I was arrogant, stupid. I made mistakes. I got too close, I feel terrible." The doctor shrugged. "I care too much."

"Stay away from her." Freddie turned to leave.

"I'm too human!" Said John Foster, as Freddie ascended the stairs. "We are, essentially, creatures of instinct."

Freddie tried to open the carefully locked door, in vain. He started to panic.

"Passing whims, are really our most profound moments. I can't let you have her, I'm afraid. She really does love you, you know. " John raised the bat.

"Hey, come on. Let's open the door, yeah?" The doctor closed the gap between them as Freddie began to scream. "Get the fuck off me!" Freddie Mclair's tortured screams rang throughout the house.

* * *

"Dad! What the fuck do you think you're doing to him?" Yelled Caroline Foster.

"He's in my way," John panted.

"Yeah, because he locked the fucking door on himself," she muttered sarcastically."

"You could have fucking killed him you bastard!" She staggered back, astonished.

"Oh my god. That's exactly what you were trying to do, isn't it? You're fucking crazy!"

"He was interfering, and I'm doing what needs to be done," the Doctor stated calmly.

"Oh my god. I'm calling the police. He doesn't look like he's even eighteen! You're going to go to prison!"

"Please. I am a respectable psychiatrist. He is a stupid, weed-smoking, apathetic skater boy. He was crazed over his girlfriend's changes, and took too many drugs. He hit himself."

"Bullshit! I'm calling the police!" cried the outraged girl.

"Yeah? And who's to say otherwise?" Questioned Dr. Foster.

"I am, you fucking twat! I'm eighteen, and a perfect witness!"

"Caroline dear, what's to stop me from killing you, too?"

"Me! You're the one who paid for my jujitsu classes, you idiot," the doctor squirmed as Caroline quickly and expertly disarmed her father, and then tied him up with the rope he was planning on using on the boy.

* * *

"Hello? Yeah, I need an ambulance and a police officer. Just trust me on this. You need to come as fast as you can. 184 Umber Court. Please hurry." Caroline closed her cell phone.

Help arrived fast-not normal for Bristol, but hey, it's better for the kid. Who was he, anyway? As the paramedics rolled the boy into the ambulance, he managed one word.

"Effy..."

"What? Who is Effy? Effy Who?" She asked him.

"Miss, I think it's better that you let him rest. His injuries are extensive. "

"Yeah, of course," she whispered under her breath.

"I hope you're happy with yourself, Dad," she spat. "You'll be in the slammer for a long time for this. I'll be testifying. I know it was you that killed Mom, anyway. Have fun in prison."

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, young lady!" Her father yelled.

"I'm not gonna talk to you ever again, so that's not a problem. 'Bye Dad."

Caroline watched as her father was wrestled into the police car and taken to prison. Getting into the family, she followed the ambulance carrying the unknown boy to the nearest hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, the first chapter is kind of confusing. Sorry. But I think you'll get the hang of it in this chapter. Maybe. Feel free to review and tell me if you get it... :P  
I don't own Skins. Unfortunately. **

It had been three weeks since Caroline's father had brutally assaulted the strange boy. She didn't know what his name was, where he came from, or what the hell he was doing in her house. Weird, fucked up shit went down that night, that's all she knew. Her father had been given a six year prison sentence for assaulting a minor, and he wouldn't tell her anything about the boy. He wouldn't tell her anything-period. He wasn't speaking to anyone at all. Caroline really didn't know whether to be happy or sad about that. Maybe a bit disappointed that he wouldn't tell her the boy's name. Speaking of which, once the incredible amount of blood was washed off, he was quite cute. Not her type, though.

* * *

"Miss? He's awake. He's very confused, so please be gentle," said the nurse.

"Yeah, 'course. Thanks," muttered Caroline.

Walking into the hospital room, she saw the mystery boy propped up on his pillows.

"How are you doing?" She asked him.

"Fine. Bloody fucking fine. Who the hell are you?" He spat.

"I'm- I'm a friend. A friend of- thinking on her feet- Effy."

"Effy? You're friends with Effy? I've never heard of you. Never mind. If she didn't tell me, I probably didn't need to know. What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't. But it's Caroline."

"Yeah, doesn't ring a bell. Anyway, what the fuck happened to me?

"I don't think I should tell you right now. You need your rest." Caroline saw the nurse gesturing at her watch, indicating that Caroline needed to go.

"It was nice meeting you..." She trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Oh, you don't know my name. Sorry, my name's... uhh, what's my name?"

_This could be a problem_ she thought. _A very, very big problem._

_

* * *

_

Rummaging through her father's things, she found a few pictures. All of them were of the same girl. She was stunning, really. Absolutely gorgeous. But what was her dad doing with a picture of a girl who looked younger than Caroline? A patient maybe?

Then she came across a picture that truly was worth a thousand words. Letting the other photos fall from her hands, Caroline's eyes searched the faces of the beautiful girl and- the mystery boy.

"That must be Effy" she breathed. "But what's his name?"

* * *

"Hello Colin!" Caroline said brightly.

"Colin? My name's Colin?" Muttered the confused boy in the hospital bed.

"Well, I don't know. Is it?"

"Nah, I don't think so. I don't remember Effy calling me that," he said.

"Effy. What's Effy's last name? Does she have a last name?" Caroline questioned gently.

"Well of course she has a last name! It's Stone... not Stoner, she doesn't do drugs anymore. Stonem! That's it. Effy Stonem. Find her, please. Please!"

"Okay, okay! I'll find her! It might take me a while though." She turned to leave.

"Tell her- tell her I love her," he begged. "Tell her!"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Just get some rest, will ya?" Well that put an end to the possibilities Cute Mystery Boy might have. Damn.

* * *

"I can't give you any information on our patients, it's against policy, Miss." Said the nurse at the Turner Mental Hospital.

"Effy Stonem. Just, was she a patient here? You're not giving me any information, you're just confirming a theory. Look, I need to know if she stayed here. That's all." An exasperated Caroline was on the verge of slapping the attendant for being so unhelpful.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I can't tell you that."

"Bullshit! Her paper is right. There. I'm not fucking blind, you know."

"Miss, we have patients here who are very unstable. Please restrain yourself from yelling." The nurse was looking from left to right, keeping an eye out for any higher ups.

"That's it. I want to see your boss." stated Caroline.

"My boss?" the confused woman asked.

"Yes, your boss. The director? The head honcho? Whoever the fuck is in charge of this joint!"

"I'm afraid Dr. Foster is not here, and hasn't been for quite awhile."

"Dr. Foster? That's my father. He's not in charge..." This was getting a bit too eerie for Caroline.

"The previous director went missing about a month ago, and Dr. Foster took his place."

" Look. Dr. Foster is my father, he's in prison for assault. Now, being his only relative, I demand you tell me where to find Effy Stonem." As she said this, she stomped her foot menacingly.

" 242 Dewy View Lane." The nurse's defenses had finally fallen.

"Thank you." Caroline yelled, relieved.

* * *

"Where is he, you idiot?" Scream Karen Mclair at her brother's best friend, James Cook.

"Hell if I know, love, I'm not his fucking babysitter." Cook had just woken up, and was extremely irritated because of that fact. "Got any spliff?"

"No! I wanna know where the fuck my brother is!" Karen was becoming hysterical.

"I don't fucking know! Go away!" Cook rolled over, and proceeded to go back to sleep in order to avoid the raging headache he would most certainly get if he stayed awake any longer.

"Fuck you, Cook! You're a lazy bastard! You were never any help to Freddie, none at all!" Karen slammed the door of Cook's cell as she made her way out, sobbing.

* * *

"What do you want?" Anthea Stonem answered the door of the small condo she shared with her daughter.

"I'm looking for Effy Stonem. Does she live here?" Caroline tried to tread lightly. This was not a situation to be her usual sarcastic self.

"Yeah. But she's busy." Anthea eyed the girl outside her door warily. Thin, blonde, tall. Picture perfect looks. Probably wants to express her "condolences" to Effy about her missing boyfriend.

"It's really important that I speak with her. Really, really important." If Caroline fucked up this chance, she was screwed, as was Mystery Boy.

"Fine. Come in. You can wait there," gesturing towards a small sitting room. As the girl sat down, Anthea walked up the stairs to her daughter's room.

"Ef, there's someone here to see you. Says it's important." Effy looked up, eyes blazing.

"I'll be right down." After her mother had gone down the stairs again, Effy polished off the rest of her drink. She stood up slowly, and made her way towards the sitting room.

"Hello, I'm-" Effy cut her off.

"What do you want?" Effy's glare was disarming, shocking, as she echoed the words her mother had said only a few minutes before.

"I... Look, do you know this boy?" Caroline held up the photo of Effy and the mystery boy.

Effy gasped, and stumbled back a few feet. "Where did you get that? What have you done to him? Where is he?" Effy began hyperventilating, she couldn't think.

"Whoa, chill out. It doesn't matter where I got. I've done nothing to him. He's safe. But I need you to tell me something." Caroline's mind was flying.

"What?" She was confused. Who was this stranger? If Freddie was hurt, she'd... well, she'd do something.

"What is his name?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So. It still doesn't make all that much sense. Sorry about that. BUT. There are some curveballs ahead, I promise. Some. A few. Possibly. I have a few ideas, but I'd love some reviews with more ideas... hint hint...  
I don't own Skins. Sucks. **

* * *

"What's his name? How do you not know his name?" Effy asked incredulously.

"Well, he doesn't remember much. My- Dr. Foster beat him pretty badly. He broke 2 ribs, his left forearm and fractured his collarbone." Caroline tried to break the news gently. "He was in a coma for three weeks."

"Oh my God! Is he okay? Is he awake? Dr. Foster did this?" Effy was shaking. "Take me to him. Now."

"Well, he's fine. Ish. He's still pretty shaken up, like I said, he was beaten pretty badly. Yeah, he's awake, he has been since yesterday. Yeah, Dr. Foster did it. He's in prison, by the way. I'm not sure if that's a good idea. And you still haven't told me his name. Do you know it?"

"Of course I know his name; he's my boyfriend. It's Freddie. Freddie Mclair. Please take me to him. I need to see him." Effy was growing desperate.

"Okay fine. My car's outside." Caroline gave in easily. She really wanted Mystery Boy- Freddie- to have a happy ending. Maybe he really could.

* * *

Freddie Mclair woke to the sounds of someone calling his name. He wasn't really sure who at the moment, but he knew that person needed to stop, otherwise he would be brought back to reality, where he didn't know his name, and all he could think about was some person-presumably a girl-named Effy Stonem.

"Freddie! Freddie! Wake up, I'm here!" Effy cried, shaking the love of her life awake.

"Ef- Effy. Effy?" Freddie was afraid to wake up, and face reality. Maybe he was dead, and that's why Effy was here. HE didn't want to be dead. He wanted to be with Effy, back in the field where he chased away all her tormentors, before her breakdown. Back before the complications. Well, there were complications, but not as serious.

"Freddie. Wake up. Wake up this instant you wanker!" Effy was impatient. As Freddie opened his eyes a look of panic came across his face.

"NO. I DON'T WANT TO DIE, I WANT TO SEE EFFY FOR REAL. NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DIE!"

"Freddie. I'm going to pinch you. It might hurt. But this is real. I promise."

* * *

Dr. John Foster shared his 6 x 8 prison cell with an eighteen year old boy from Bristol, who had fucked up his life beyond comparison to any other. Upon meeting this eighteen year old boy, Dr. Foster was enraged, because, being a doctor of his stature warrants a bigger cell, not to mention a smarter cellmate. After arguing with, yelling at, cursing at, and finally pleading with a guard to change his cell, John Foster accepted the fact that he would have to spend the next few years of his miserable existence in this miserable little cell, with this miserable teenager. Unfortunately for John, this miserable teenage liked to talk. A lot.

"So, what'd you do before you got stuck in here? I bet you were some hotshot at a hospital or something. Ooh, were you a principal? I had a principal. But then I got expelled, which was fucked up, cause the wanker who expelled me was an asshole. You ever meet one of those assholes who do shit to you for no fucking reason? Anyway, what'd you get stuck in here for? I bet it was for some fucked up reason. Did you plagiarize something? Did you steal money from your fancy ass hospital? What's your name, anyway?" The boy was starting to get on Foster's nerves.

"No. I worked at a prestigious hospital for mentally ill persons, and I'm in here with you, miserable little boy, because I was trying to save a severely ill patient and her stupid boyfriend got in the way. My name is Dr. John Foster, and you will address me as such. What is yours?"

"I'm Cook," he wasn't paying much attention to what the doctor said anymore. He wanted to know more about this girl.

"Wonderful," Foster muttered sarcastically.

"So, about this severely ill girl. What was wrong with her? Was she hot?"

"She was depressed. Her parents were separated, and she was under the influence of many drugs. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Uh. Okay. How old was she? And what does she have to do with you being in here?" Cook was intrigued. This mental girl sounded a lot like the girl he'd been in love with for the past year.

"She was around you're age. Her boyfriend tried to separate us. I wouldn't allow it. So-" He was interrupted by Cook.

"So you _killed him?_ Oh, fucking hell. You said you were John Foster. John Foster. You were Effy's doctor. Oh, bloody hell. You killed my best friend!" Cook lunged for Foster's neck.


End file.
